


Unhappy Days of May

by JustifyingEvil



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Shane Madej, Sad Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifyingEvil/pseuds/JustifyingEvil
Summary: Ryan has kept a dark secret for most of his life and had pushed it to the back of his mind but after a terrifying investigation at a supposedly haunted Manor, he is forced to reveal all to Shane





	Unhappy Days of May

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 but I've been writing fanfics for around 5 years now. Probably all my works I'll post here would have originally been posted on fanfiction.net.  
> Also, my first Buzzfeed unsolved fanfiction!  
> Might be slightly ooc. Warning, dark themes! I have based the location off of a possible haunted place near where I live but the names are made up. Also flash back in italics.  
> Sorry Ryan and Shane, love you.  
> Enjoy

 

The night closed in as Ryan and Shane prepared to settle down for the night at Hayfield Manor. They were going to spend the night here and Ryan was already shitting his pants. The history of the place unsettled him and he was admittedly scared of what may haunt the place. As they had wondered about the place earlier that evening, strange unexplained noises were heard from one particular room. That room happened to be directly opposite to the one they were sleeping in tonight. 

Ryan had already explained on camera what had happened in this place. The Hayfield Manor was built in 1991 by Tommy and Delilah Dangerfield who were murdered in the living room. The identity of the killer was never revealed and ownership of the house passed onto a William Anderson, his wife Ellie and his child Edmond. It had been said that William abused Edmond. Ellie had gone missing in 1996 and was never found. William’s body was found in Edmond’s bedroom but no one knew how he died and Edmond was admitted to a children’s psychiatric ward as he started acting strange and erratic. The Manor had been empty ever since but maintained by a local history society. Edmond’s bedroom was the room where Ryan and Shane had heard the noises from but they had yet to investigate in there.

They had finished setting up their sleeping arrangements and were ready to enter into the room opposite theirs. Shane entered first being bold and confident as usual. There wasn’t much in the room. A bed, a mirror, a dressing table and a chest of draws. 

“Well here is Edmond’s room” Ryan proclaimed “This is where William died so William if you are still here can you give us a sign”

Silence descended on the room. No sound could be heard.

“Come on William, I wanna go to sleep so hurry up” Shane yelled.

Ryan smirked and shook his head “It is said that you weren’t a very nice guy, especially to your son”

“Yeah what exactly did he do?” Shane asked Ryan as he didn’t do much research.

Ryan hoped Shane wasn’t going to ask that. All he said to him before going into the Manor was that William wasn’t a good father and neglected his son. While reading up on the history, Ryan had discovered that William had allegedly sexually assaulted Edmond on many occasions. Although this hadn’t been proven, it gave Ryan the chills and brought back some bad childhood memories. At one point he was considering cancelling the trip here but there would have been too many questions asked and he wasn’t prepared to answer them. Edmond’s room gave him the chills and he honestly could just faint at any moment due to the situation. 

He hadn’t realised that he had spaced out.

“Earth to Ryan Begara” Shane attempted to get his friend’s attention.

“Huh? Oh sorry. Spaced out for a minute there” Ryan nervously laughed.

“Well I’m ready for some shut eye. Let’s go” Luckily Shane didn’t bother asking Ryan again for the answer to his question. He was more focused on getting his beauty sleep. 

They both exited the room and got ready to get into their sleeping bags. It was quite a quiet house apart from that one room. You couldn’t really hear any outside noises which was good. Shane had no trouble falling to sleep and was snoring within minutes of hitting his pillow. Ryan on the other hand lay on his back, thinking.

His mind went to a dark place, a place he thought he would never go to again as he had shoved the memory right to the back of his mind. His heart quickened as he found himself back at his childhood home...

_A young Ryan Bergara, age of 12 and 4 months to be exact, was happily sitting at home reading as his mother was getting ready to go out. He was going to be babysat by his next door neighbor who was an odd but friendly man in his late 50’s. Ryan’s mother said goodbye and be good to him as she left and the neighbor entered._

_At first it was only a hand on the shoulder or the upper arm but as time moved on and the neighbor babysat more, It progressed into an arm around the shoulders, a stroke of the hair and a hand on the upper leg. It eventually came to the point where the neighbor was touching in places where young Ryan knew were inappropriate. Luckily the family moved and Ryan never had to see that man again. It was not until he was 15 years old that he realised the extent of what had happened and he felt to ashamed and disgusted. He never told a soul, afraid no one would believe a stupid boy like him._

Ryan snapped back into reality and the present time, breathing heavy and tears welling up in his eyes. He looked over at Shane was was sound asleep. He couldn’t let Shane see him this way. He turned away from him and shuffled his sleeping bag further away. He knew that Shane would never hurt him but that is what he thought of that neighbor. He seemed decent but turned out to be a creep. Ryan covered his mouth as the tears fell onto his pillow. He let out a sob that seemed quite loud in the big empty room. He tried to force himself to stop crying but his mind would not cooperate. It kept replaying the horrifying ordeal over and over again. Ryan sobbed as quietly as he could but got louder with each passing moment. 

Shane stirred in his sleep. Ryan heard the sleeping bag move and knew that he was bound to wake up Shane at the rate he was going. He wasn’t sure if he wanted comfort or not right now. It felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest so Ryan sat up and tried to control his breathing to no avail. He got out of his sleeping bad and brought his knees up to his chest to try and protect himself. He started to sob again, louder this time as his hand wasn’t muffling the sound. He just let it all out, he was defeated and in emotional/mental pain. 

Shane had become aware of his surrounding and began to wake up thinking he had heard something. He swore he heard a yelp or a sob. He rubbed his eyes and realised that he was indeed hearing someone crying. He looked over in Ryan’s direction to see him sat up and crying his eyes out. Immediately he reached for his glasses and sat up.

“Ryan?” Shane asked softly but panic was clear in his voice as he turned on a small light that was beside him.

Ryan continued to cry. Shane got out of his sleeping bag and shuffled closer to his friend. Unsure of what caused Ryan to be in this state, Shane decided it was best to offer him some form of comfort and let Ryan calm down in his own time. Shane gently wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan cried harder but welcomed Shane’s comfort and leant into the taller man. 

“It’s ok Ryan. I’m here” Shane repeated every so often.

They sat there for a good 10 minutes before Ryan’s crying started to subside. Shane leant over to his sleeping bag and ruffled around for tissues, being careful not to move too much so he could still support Ryan’s body. He passed a tissue to Ryan who had now stopped crying, just the occasional sniffle. A few seconds past before Ryan decided to talk.

“Shane... I...”

“Are you ok? Just tell me yes or no. You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to” Shane whispere

“Honestly, not really. I’m really sorry”

“The hell you apologising for? I don’t know what’s happened but I’m here for you Ryan” Shane said louder than he anticipated.

Ryan took a deep shaky breath, it was about time he faced his demons. He looked at Shane who clearly was deeply concerned. “The... the history of this place, brought back some bad memories for me” 

Shane nodded and hummed to let Ryan know he was listening and that Ryan could continue.

Ryan swallowed hard. All those years of silence had built up and he couldn’t keep it in anymore “I was sexually assaulted” he blurted out before he changed his mind.

Shane looked into Ryan’s eyes in disbelief, shock and anger. Before Shane could respond, Ryan spoke again “I was 12. It went on for months. It was my neighbor. We eventually moved. At the time I didn’t fully understand.” A few tears escaped Ryan’s eyes as he told his story in brief.

Shane was close to tears himself. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His friend had gone through something horrible at the young age of 12. Anger boiled inside him but anger was not going to help the situation. Shane wrapped his arms around his small friend and hugged him in hopes he could hug the pain out of Ryan. 

“I never told anyone. Not even my parents” Ryan sadly stated.

Shane pulled away from Ryan with tears rolling down his cheeks “Oh Ryan” Shane rested his forehead on Ryan’s head feeling heartbroken himself. 

“Please keep this to yourself. I never want anyone else to know please Shane” Ryan sounded so broken as he pleaded.

Shane lifted his head up and so did Ryan so they were looking right at each other.

“Ryan. Of course, whatever you say. I just need you to listen to what I’m about to say. I’m always, always here for you. Day or night, I’ll be there for you. You can trust me.”

Ryan nodded “Thank you, Shane. Thank you”

Ryan closed his eyes and listened to Shane’s heartbeat. Shane held his best friend as close as he could and as tight as he could. They both sat there till they saw the sunrise coming through the window. 

Shane was the first one to speak “I think it’s time we left this place don’t you think?”

Ryan hummed in agreement. They slowly packed up all their equipment and quickly made the outro to the video. They got into the car and headed for home. 

“Shane”

“Yes Ryan?” Shane was driving so he couldn’t take his eyes off the road.

“It’s nothing. I’m just stupid and paranoid” Ryan shifted in his seat.

Shane frowned and glanced over to Ryan who was shaking a bit. “Whatever it is Ryan, you can tell me”

“You... you won’t...do anything…” Ryan paused, scared to continue.

Shane knew exactly what Ryan was going to say and he had to stop himself from slamming on the breaks “Ryan! God I would never. I know this must be paranoia talking. You went through an ordeal and it has clearly affected you and you’ve kept it a secret for so long.”

Ryan bowed his head in shame for even thinking that Shane would hurt him. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, Ryan and that’s a promise I will do my best to keep” Shane said staring straight ahead with a stern look on his face. “I’ll protect you” he whispered, almost inaudible.


End file.
